


You Are Tearing Max Apart

by shashakul



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, Friendship, I'm not good at putting tags, Lesbian Immersive Simulator, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shashakul/pseuds/shashakul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 4+ spoilers! Fanfic begins where Episode 4 of original LIS story ends. But oh no, it appears that Max does not have an ability to jump into pictures to change farther past in this fic. So, what will she do? Read and see for yourself. Oh, and no storm is coming by the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, reader. Hope you're good.  
> This is my first writing experience, so story can contain some issues, but I hope you'll like it. Also, I need to say that I only learn English as a second language, so if the language or grammar in the story is not alright, I'm sorry, and you are welcome to let me know about that.  
> That's it. You can read the fanfic now.

So here we are, came to this wretched place. This damnable junkyard feels so frightening and dark, not only because of the night, but of recent events as well.

"I'm sure Nathan prick is hiding somewhere behind the corner" Chloe interrupts my thoughts. I bring my eyes to look at her. She's looking all over the place trying to spot Nathan no doubt. Well, that is not likely to happen in this darkness.

I turn on flashlight and come over to her. It's better to stick close to each other until this nightmare is finally over. When I put my hand on her shoulder, she perks up instantly and turns to face me.

"Relax, it's me. Not Nathan." She seems to ease up a bit, but still has that disturbed look on her face. "Chloe, I've got my powers to protect us, right. Even if he's waiting for us here, I'll make sure we're ready for it." I smile to her.

"Right, I always forget about your new crazyass ability. Thanks." She collects herself and looks into my eyes."We'll surely need it to fix his neck after I break it."  
"You can count on me on this one." I smile to her again.

"Okay, let's go hunt some Nathans Prescotts." She goes further, leaving me behind.  
"Yeah, let's do this." I'm trying to catch up.

I'm looking around with my flashlight and all I see are trash, and rusted cars. That makes me think only of putrefaction, and of Rachel. Oh God, Rachel, if I only came to Arcadia Bay and got my powers both earlier you could still be with Chloe, we could become friends. I know that is not going to happen now, and I also know it's not my fault, but it doesn't help me not to feel depressed about it.

At least I got Chloe with me and I actually can protect her now.

We pass by rusted bus right to the spot where Rachel's body is, Chloe goes ahead and leans to the ground.

"She's still here, Max." She says whithout looking behind at me.

"That must mean we came here earlier than Natha-aaAAGHRH!"

Sharp pain in my neck cut my words out. Oh God, Max whatever it is rewind, rewind NOW! I raise my hand and concentrate trying to rewind, as instantly an immersive amount of pain, like a thousands of knifes piercing my head, strikes me and I fall. Why can't I rewind goddammit?!! A dark figure passes by me, coming closer to Chloe.

"Max?!!" she turns around in haste holdind David's gun in her hand. Then loud sound of shot exploded in my ears. Chloe didn't even have time to see who was shooting. Shot right between the eyes, she collapses to the ground. Dead.

Who is this person? It's not Nathan, I can simply feel that. I grab my flashlight, as my eyes start to blur and my arms weaken. Not yet, NOT YET! With all stength left I point flashlight on this man, and concentrate my eyes on the face.

"Jefferson." I manage to mumble quietly before my consciousness fades away completely.


	2. Great Contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, not so easy. Go read the chapter and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go on, read the chapter. What are you waiting for?

I finally wake up after this nightmare, and my consciousness is with me again. My eyes are still blurry, but I can clearly see white all around me. I try to move but I can't. Why can't I move? My vision clears up completely, and I see where I am now. The dark room. I'm tied to a chair with duct tape. No Jefferson in sight.

Wait a minute, if I'm here that must mean that this nightmare was not a nightmare at all, and Chloe is ... No no no no God please, no. NOOOOO!

"FUUUUCK!!!" I scream, and feel rage swirling inside. "I'll KILL YOU JEFFERSON! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME, FUCKER?! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Oh Max, you are finally awake. It seems you are more conscious this time. Don't worry, I'll come over once I'm done cleaning my shoes from dirt, so don't be so loud if don't want to get another dose." Jefferson's voice resounds from behind the corner quietly, but enough to hear.

"You are going to regret it, Jeffer-." I say in usual tone now, untill someone cuts my words.

"Stop screaming Max! My head hurts even without your lame shouts." This is a familiar voice, coming from my left. Victoria?! Jefferson kidnapped you too?. That is so bad. "Wait, why am I -"

I don't listen to her, but just raise a palm and rewind till the moment I woke up. This goes smoothly. Seems that with drug worn off I have control of my ability back. I don't see a point in screaming at this psycho again, so I don't. Besides, him not knowing that I'm awake can give me some time.

I take my time to look around. This place haven't changed from last time I've been here, except that I got his fancy camera on a tripod in front of me, trolley with folders and drugs from my right, and Victoria from my left.

Her sleeping face looks so peaceful and relaxed, as if she is not lying on the floor in the psychopath's hideout, but rather is sleeping in the bed in her dorm, curled up in expensive sheets and blankets. I can't push myself from looking at her. She looks so beautiful, even in the this situation.

'God, why can't you stop envying her pretty face even now, Max? It's not the time for this.' I think to myself. 'Pull yourself together!' I take several deep breaths and try to wake her up.

"Victoria... wake up!"

"uhmm..." is all I hear. I could just shout, and she'd be right awake, just like the last time, but that would also warn Jefferson that I'm conscious. So instead I'd better take it nice and slow.

"Victoria? Victoria it's Max. Can you hear me? Come on, wake up!"

"Max... Oh God, where... where are we? What's happening?" Serenity on her face turns into confusion.

"You've been drugged like Kate... and me. Do you remember how you got here?"

"No... I don't know... Wait... You warned me. You warned me about Nathan. Then I went to Jefferson for help, and he was acting so weird... That's the last thing I remember. And I can't move my hands! Help me Max! Please, I'm sorry for everything." Now that confusion turns into fear.

"Listen carefully. Mark Jefferson kidnapped us. He's using Nathan, as well. Jefferson is very dangerous, but that will not help him, nor save him."

"Max... I just can't believe this is real. I don't want to die like this! I'm only 18!" She looks so week, broken. It's hurting to see her like that. I miss her usual bitchy and bossy self now.

"Just hold on, Victoria. Nobody is going to die... anymore. Well... maybe except Jefferson."

"What?! Max, what's going on? I thought you said Nathan was dangerous, but it was actually Mark? Mr. Jefferson? And you're going to kill him or something? It's not funny Max!"  
"You're right, it's not funny... And I was wrong about Nathan. I should have known that he couldn't do this all on his own."

"Do what? And how are you even going to do whatever you're going to do? What's going to happen to us? Oh please get us out of here!" She makes a quiet sob, like she's on verge of crying. I can't bare this anymore, so I try to calm her.

"Victoria, look at me." I say calmly but rigidly, like a command. She does what I say. "I'm not going to let that asshole get away with this. I just... I need you to be strong. I can't do this alone. We need to act while we are clear-headed. If he doses us again, we'll forget everything."

That works and she looks a tiny bit more confident. "I'm not strong, Max. Look at me... look at what I did to Kate Marsh. Now she's in the hospital, and I'm here."  
"Kate wants us to get the hell out of here... and then we can both see her again, okay?"

"I'd do anything to see Kate once more... Just to tell her I'm sorry."

"Victoria we will find a way to get out. I promise." I can't fail you Victoria... Not after I failed Chloe...  
"Max... I believe you."

Right... Okay, now I need to figure out a plan of how to both save us from this prick and punish him. My hand are tied, my head hurts like hell, and I'm really pissed off. Think Max. How do you do this?

...

Okay, I think I got this. I need to tell the first part of my plan to Victoria, now.

"Victoria?" I whisper."You hear me?"

"Yes, Max." She whispers back. "I suppose you have a plan."

"You bet, Victoria. So, I'm going to call this fucking maniac here, and what I need you to do is to pretend that you are sleeping. Don't move, don't open your eyes, and hold still no matter what happens here or what you will hear. Do this and you are going to hear what Mark Jefferson really is. You are still with me, Vic?

"Yes, I'm following." She whispers again.

"Good. So there goes the last thing, the most imortant part of your of part in this plan: don't open your eyes untill I tell you can do it. You promise me to do this?"

"Is that all? Then what your part of the plan is? What are YOU going to do, Max?" I knew this wouldn't be enough, but I can't tell her what I'm about to do.

"Just promise me you'll do what I told you do."

"Okay, Max, I'll trust you. So, I promise that I will do what you ask. But please Max, tell me this plan of yours is going to work. Please."

"It will work Victoria. Be sure." I say confidently. "Get ready. I'm calling him."

"I'm ready Max."

"Okay. Let's do this."

Now that our whispering session is over I need to act.

"Mr. Jefferson? Are you there?" I say loudly enough for him to hear.

"Oh Max, you are finally awake. I'll come in a minute, so wait."

I take a glance of Victoria. She just lies there, 'sleeping'. She looks so peaceful, again...

"I see you found our little sleeping beauty." His sudden voice strikes me, and I turn to face him almost instantly. I didn't hear his footsteps. He's looking at her with some ill spark in his eyes. "I wonder how she will react once she wakes up. How her beautiful face will evolve from tranquility to confusion, then fear, and then... desperation... Oh..." His eyes close for a moment, then he moves his sight to face me. "Oh Max, I'm going to have some spectacular images here. I almost see them... right in my head." I wonder if it is even possible to be creepier than this.

"Is that why you do this? Do you like to capture suffering of girls you drug and kidnap? Or is it about the shift from inocent ignorance to realization and terror of close danger and death?" I look right into his eyes, not afraid. His surprized facial features tell me I'm right.

"You don't stop to surprize me Max. Not only you show me no fear, which you should considering your position, but you tell me exactly what facinates me about all this." He smiles to me, and I feel disgust when he does that. "I knew we had a connection the second I saw your first "selfie". It hurts that I can't let you live, now. If you realized this earlier, maybe you wouldn't be here. But then again, you will always stay here with me. In my pictures."

"So, you already took pictures of me? I don't remember anything. At least I hope they're good."

"Oh they are, Max. Your drugged body, slightly unconscious, showed no fear, no thoughts, no posing. Just pure innocence. They're special, be sure." I sence awe in his voice. "UNLIKE WITH THIS SLEEPING SLUT!" That sudden change of mood of his quickly reminds me that he is a complete psychopath. "I don't need her completely unconscious body, like she is dead! I want her mind to be blurred and her eyes to be opened! But she just doesn't wake up!"

"Mr. Jefferson? May I ask a question, please?" I say carefully, not to anger him.

"Sorry... I lost it for a second." He seems calm again now. "You can ask your question, Max."

"I see why chose me and Kate and Rachel. I've been more fearless during this week, than for my whole life, Kate is the most innocent girl in the whole world, and Rachel was the best in everything she did." I take a deep breath. "My question is: Why did you choose Victoria too? What part of her personality did attract you, that you desided to make her one of your..." Victims I want to say, but that'll piss him. "...Models." Is what I say.

"That is an intereting question. You know for yourself that Victoria has that harsh attitude, as if she's covered with spikes which will hurt you, if you touch her. She claims to be a 'Queen of Blackwell', full of pride she looks down on people. But you see..." This ill spark in his eyes appears again, but with it goes the wicked grin. "My assumption is that this is no more than just a shell, under which hides little soft Victoria. Fragile. Insecure. Easy to twist... to corrupt... to crush and destroy..." God, you're full of shit, Jefferson! "I want to capture all this and enjoy the sight."

I wanted to show Victoria your true nature, but that is too much shit coming from your mouth. I don't want Victoria to listen to all this bullshit any minute longer. It's time to change the fucking subject.

"Mr. Jefferson... I know I will not leave this place alive, considering the fact that I can't move my hands or legs and you have drugs that you can overdose me with. So will you at least fulfill my last request, before you... kill me. Please?" I look at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh, you got me, Max. How can I deny that face?"

"You did picture me while I was almost unconscious to capture my innocence, but would you take one last picture to capture conscious me? That will make a great contrast between my true nature and posing mask I inevitably wear trying to hide my fear." I say that, and he looks at me with wide eyes. "I want to be your best subject, Mr. Jefferson." I add lastly.

"Max, I'm so glad that you finally learned from me." he walks to his fancy tripod and picks the camera. "That makes me so proud as a teacher..." He pauses. "It is indeed a great shame that I have to end you." He walks to me, and points his camera at my face. "Look into the lens, please." and I do.

"You are truly my best subject, Max." He says looking through the lens.

Okay, that's time for the second part of the plan.

'snap' he takes the picture. When he leans back from the camera and looks on the picture, examining it, I start to violently move my right leg to free it. Duct tape tears apart, and my leg is free to move again, and I do move it slightly to the left. 

"What are you doing!? Trying to trick me bitc-" I don't listen to him, but just rewind. His angry face looking at me turns slowly into pleased, as he examines the picture he just took. Then he leans to the camera again, ready to take his best shot of me.

The duct tape is in one piece again, but my leg is free, cause I moved it before rewinding back. And what is even better: Jefferson doesn't notice that, cause he's focused on my face.

"You are truly my best subject, Max." He says looking through the lens one more time.

'snap' the picture is taken once more. And once more he examines it, only this time I patiently wait for him to finish.

"You were right. It really makes the great contrast, Max." He says with satisfaction in his voice. "Look." he moves camera to me, so I can see the picture. It is indeed a well taken picture. My face looks so frightened and frail, but somehow stunning... It's even a pity it was a fake emotion.

Anyway he is not close enough for me to reach. "Mr. Jefferson, my eyes are still blurry. I can't see the picture properly." I need him closer.

"Drugs can do that to you, Max." he laughs, and comes a little closer, but just enough for me. "Is that better?"

"Oh, It's much better Mr. Jefferson." I say right before kicking him between his legs with all the strength and anger I gathered. He drops his expensive camera, which breaks with 'crack' sound, as in the same moment he starts to shrivel with pain.

"YOU CUNNING B-" I don't give him time to finish that statement, and completely collapse on the floor. Right when his head was on level slightlly above mine, I leaned forward with immense speed as long as my tied arms allowed me. The reach I had was enough for me to reach his neck with my bare teeth. Then I cleched my jaws with unbelievable might, and feeled his flesh started to weaken and rip.

"Lghrt grhme grho! Ghrunt!" (Let me go! Cunt!) His fist hit my back hard, then followed another fist. And another... He hits me like a cornered rat, desperately, hastely, and hard. My back is in hell. But I can't let go now! No matter how hurtful his fists are!

I clench my teeth stronger. I feel a terrible taste and the heat fill my mouth, as his flesh rips further."Ighrhhrlkihrglrgughrrgrn!" (I'll kill you cunt!)

I completely shut my jaws, and right in this moment Jefferson leans back. Spring of blood hits my face and blood starts to run down my clothes. I spit out the piece of his flesh I bit off straight into his face. He covers the throat with his hands, trying to stop the bleeding. His legs fail him and he collapses on the white floor covering it with bright red.

"That is a great contrast for you, motherfucker!" I say angrily before freeing my arms from a duct tape with my teeth, then I free my left leg with my arms, and finally stand up.  
Jefferson's body twitches in agony for few seconds before stopping still. And I stand above him in the end.

Now I need not to forget that I went through this not only for myself and my revenge for Chloe, but for the girl who is lying nearby a chair I was sitting in few seconds ago, who is still pretending to be 'sleeping'. For Victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, kids. Now, go to sleep.  
> But seriously, that is great that you read it till the end of the chapter. That must mean it was not so bad, was it?  
> I'm working on the story so it doesn't end here obviously, more chapters coming in the future. I also want to know your thoughts and opinions on the story. I'm an open minded person, so if you, reader, have any suggestions about the story, don't hesitate to ask me on tumblr (Shashakul).


End file.
